Stone Allies: A Kim Possible Cross Over
by Louis Mielke
Summary: A Kim Possible crossover with one of my other fav Disney cartoons. I don't wanna state the cartoon directly but it does involve some nocturnal flying creatures from manhattan.


Hey everyone. Here's a crossover I'm starting. Really wanted to do this one so this first chapter is my way of calling dibs. I think this is the first cross over with this other Disney cartoon, but tell me if I'm wrong. I'm sure someone else out there has done this one. Please lemme know what you think. This is intended as a short 2 - 3 chapter story. It'll be on too. Thanks and enjoy!

**Stone Allies **  
_By Louis Mielke AKA Dragoonbigl_  
Disney owns Kim Possible, related characters and some non-related characters which are alluded to in chapter 1.

Twenty-five year old Ron Stoppable stepped off the bus onto one of the busy streets of Manhattan. The young man looked around as he stretched his arms wide and stepped away from the curb making room for his fiancé to exit the bus. It had been a long bus trip from their home town in Colorado but the two had insisted that if they must work during their regular vacation slot that they would make it a working vacation. Kim Possible, soon to be Kim Stoppable, stepped out onto the curb and turned to thank the bus driver. Her cheerful voice brought a smile to both Ron and the drivers' faces. And why shouldn't they enjoy a nice laid-back mission for once? They deserved it as far as Ron was concerned.

Ron slipped up behind Kim and wrapped his arms around her middle resting his chin comfortably on her shoulder. She smiled at his touch, melting into him as they watched the bus pull away revealing the Manhattan skyline stretched before them. They both smiled as the cities sights and sounds set them ready for their so called "working vacation". As much as the two of them had changed over the years it was still easy to see that Kim and Ron were still those fun loving kids from Middleton. Yes several aspects of their lives had changed since their high school days of globetrotting and freelance adventuring. Ever since graduating college, Team Possible had been reclassified by Global Justice as their personal elite independent task force employed on the down low for top-secret missions and special assignments. Now fully employed by GJ their careers had led them into even more exciting adventures at just minimal under the radar pay. Kim would have no part of large payrolls, but a small salary did make them a bit more accessible.

Also easy to see was that Kim had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, smart and athletic; it was a no big as she would say, finishing a degree in Criminal Psychology, graduating with honors from Go City University and continuing her exploits with Global Justice. Ron too had developed into a fine young man. Although a late bloomer he never quite reached official hottie status according to college women's standards. That suited Kim just fine as her boyfriend had definitely developed into enough of a "nice" build to turn a head once in a while, which was more than enough to ruffle his long term bestfriend-girlfriend's feathers. As expected little had changed between the two of them, they were fast and forever best friends, and eventually after a near defeat, became something a little more during high school. High school dating turned into a serious relationship as college sweethearts almost exclusively excluding one short stint during their senior year. One particularly testing night the two of them had quite the quarrel, which had ended in a decision that "maybe they needed to see other people". That lasted all of twelve hours before they found themselves intertwined happily in each others arms snuggled cozily in Ron's dorm bed. Yes it was easy to see those two were meant to be.

Now the two twenty something heroes found themselves surrounded by busy Manhattan traffic as the sun slowly crept lower in the sky. Unfortunately the sights would have to wait as the two of them had been sent to investigate some rumors of strange sightings around the city. A good nights sleep was probably about all they could afford before starting their investigation.

A few sun darkened freckles scrunched tighter on Ron's face as he looked down the busy main street. The sunlight splashed across his blonde bangs forcing him to squint, his eyes just barley able to withstand the bright orange rays of the sinking sun. Kim sank further back into her mans embrace and held both her hands over the larger male paw sprawled on her bare midriff. Her green eyes gently closed and opened as her body relaxed letting out a sigh of contentment. Strands of auburn hair fluttered as she inhaled and released another breath, though this one was not as happy as the first.

"Too bad we're not here strictly for pleasure. That sunset is beautiful." The smooth skin of her cheek bristled as she nuzzled the side of Ron's face, the light almost unnoticeable stubble tickling her slightly.

"Sha! Too bad." He smiled happily as he snuggled his arm tighter around her mid section. "I could hold you like this forever…but ole' GJ gets what GJ wants KP. So's the life of us top super independent global justice agents you know." He smirked mirthfully at his subtle joke. Reluctantly he let go of Kim and gathered up the few pieces of luggage that had been left strewn at their feet as they exited the bus.

"Yeah I know. I just can't stand this feeling that we've become their personal errand runners." Kim grumped as she took a smaller bag from Ron and picked up another from the sidewalk. "More and more of our so called missions are nothing more than goose chases." She gave Ron a glance to be sure he was ready and then matched pace with him as they strolled down the sidewalk towards the designated GJ hotel.

Ron grinned at her and wiggled his eyes brows. "So do you really think there are monsters here in New York?" he chuckled to himself as he saw Kim set off on a rant about the sitch they had found themselves in.

"Seriously!" She motioned as animatedly as her hands full of luggage would allow. "They might as well have sent us looking for the Lock Ness Monster!" Kim scowled and picked up her pace slightly. "Can you believe them Ron? Monsters that fly around the city at night! Where does GJ get this stuff?"

Ron smirked at her in mock disbelief. "KP we have dealt with weirder stuff you know. Mutated swamp monsters, mad golfers, Shego, giant robots, not to mention a collection of genetically created real life cuddle buddies." Ron stepped his stride a little longer to keep pace with his fiancée. As quick as she could be sometimes, Ron had defiantly surpassed her height wise and could almost always keep up utilizing his longer legs.

"Sorry Ron but all the stuff we've faced before had a fairly reasonable explanation. These sightings GJ has sent us here to investigate have been pretty much unexplained." Kim slowed down as she looked up and caught glimpse of their hotel's entrance. "Hotel 4, "We'll unlock the door!" What a wonderful slogan." She grinned as the sarcasm dripped from her words. "Only the best for us right?"

Ron shrugged and opened the door clumsily for her, the metal case in his hand clanked against the door as he struggled to hold it with only one finger. "Need to keep a low profile I guess Kimilla."

She smiled saucily at Ron, her eyes meeting his lovingly. He continued smiling back until she let out another ragged breath at the thought of the metal case. "Low profile yeah. I so wish they didn't make us bring those." Glancing at the locked case dangling on Ron's finger, she slipped passed him and took the door so he could follow her through.

"I know you don't like being armed KP but its kind of a necessary evil." He smiled weakly at her trying to sound convincing. "We've come along way from our high school missions." They both continued into the lobby finally setting their luggage down and sharing a quick embrace before ringing the bell on the counter. Ron stood pulling playfully at the belt loops on her cargoes as Kim checked in with a small nerdy looking man who had come running from a back room at the sound of the bell. Every so often she would swat at his hands teasingly not really annoyed with Ron, but more or less just enjoying the attention.

Reaching out she took the keys from the clerk and leered back at Ron. "So Ronnie, you ready for a nice quiet working vacation? She spun the keys on her lithe finger and traced the outline of his chin with her other hands fingertips. Ron grinned a silent goofy smile and followed her to the elevator like a puppy on a string lugging the suite cases zealously behind him. They both turned and smiled at the clerk who was doing his best to not notice their banter. Only seconds after the elevator doors had closed and its accent begun the luggage made a loud thud as it was dropped abruptly in favor of a more passionate undertaking.

Kim stood at the small hotel vanity prodding her face with fingers and a scrutinizing eye. She shifted slightly to get a better look at the reflection in the mirror of Ron sprawled on the queen size bed in just his boxers. Master of "marinating" even at his ripe age of twenty-five Ron had taken no time at all tossing the suite cases and equipment in a corner in order to beat Kim to the shower. Although it appeared he was all but asleep he smiled smugly content with himself as he ogled how his girl's smooth feminine curves filled his old red and black hockey jersey nicely. It had long since been demoted to night shirt duty since his last major growth spurt during his freshmen year of college, not that Ron considered it much of a demotion. Finally satisfied with her grooming Kim tiptoed over to bed and slipped in next to Ron trying not to disturb him. She had all but settled herself in when he quickly slipped an arm around her snuggling her in closer to his side. Almost instantly her head found its resting spot on his chest and her right hand splayed gently on his tummy, fingertips gently playing with his golden belly hair.

She traced a finger around his belly button, her eyes focused on it as if it was of great interest when his voice broke the content silence.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow? Any leads in our big investigation?" a long yawn followed his words as his hand gently caressed the small of her back,

Kim watched her fingers trail through the blonde hair circling around his tummy for a moment as if she was lost in thought and missed his question but then answered somewhat preoccupied. "Well…"

"KP?"

"Yeah. We have two leads basically." Kim snuggled in closer blinking her eyes as sleep was quickly catching up with her from the long day of traveling. She yawned and continued sleepily. "First there are the local police, specifically the 23rd precinct's main offices. It seems GJ has reason to believe a certain Detective Elisa Maza may have some information for us. We need to try to set up a meeting with her and Captain Maria Chavez. Dr. Director has already sent a letter ahead of us so our visit should be fairly cut and dry."

Another yawn found its way from the blonde's mouth just as he reached up overhead and clicked off the cheesy wall mounted lamp. "Ok local boys in blue, that's cool. The second lead?"

Kim blinked again and smiled to herself as her eye trained in on the ring on her finger atop Ron's tummy. The small stone glimmered in what little moonlight shown through the window blinds setting warmth through her chest. It wasn't a huge diamond, quiet modest actually, set in a low setting white gold ring, but to her, it was worth more than anything she had ever owned. "The second lead…" she paused as if for dramatics, "One Mr. David Xanatos, world renowned multi-billionaire businessman and all around suspicious character."

Ron yawned again and grinned goofily. "Well he doesn't sound all bad. Maybe that will go well too."

"I kind of doubt it Ronnie." Kim, finally closing her eyes, pulled in tighter to Ron as she readied for sleep.

Brown eyes popped open for a moment then slowly drooped again. "Why do you say that already? Pessimist much?"

"Nah, it's just this Xanatos guy lives in a castle on top of the tallest building in the city." Her gentle voice was slowly trailing off as she spoke.

"Ok so he's Naco royalty rich. I'm still missing the point." He had actually grown somewhat alert at this point, the puzzlement getting the better of him.

"Silly Ronnie." Kim propped her head up slightly and glared gently at her love. "First he's way more than Naco money rich, we're talking practically owns the city rich. More politicians in his back pocket than you can count! Second, hello Ron? Castle in the sky?"

Ron blinked still bewildered but obviously trying to follow her.

"Sound kinda lair-ish to you?" Kim smirked her brows arched waiting for Ron to come up to speed.

"OHHHHHhhhhh. Now I get it. Crazed super villain?"

"Almost guaranteed." And with that she slipped back to her comfortable spot and drifted off to sleep clutching her cuddle buddy Ronnie happily.


End file.
